1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector of the type having a terminal bolted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-31962 discloses a device connector for supplying power to an electric part such as a motor accommodated in a metallic case in an electric car or the like. Busbars are held in a housing of the device connector and are connected with device-side terminals in the case.
Nut holding portions are formed at a position of the housing corresponding to device connecting portions of the busbars. Each nut holding portion has two nut holding legs that hold a nut. On the other hand, the busbars held in the housing are formed with nut insertion holes. Bolts are inserted through the device-side terminals and the nut insertion holes and are screwed into threaded holes of the nuts to connect the terminals with the busbars.
The bolt must be tightened with a specified torque to obtain a reliable connection for fastening the terminal to the busbar. This torque is received by the nut holding legs via the nut. However, a space between the nut holding legs is open sideways. Thus, the spacing between the nut holding legs is widened if an excessive torque acts on the bolt and the nut holding legs can break.
The nut holding legs can be thickened between the adjacent device connecting portions to prevent damage. However, an attempt to increase the strength of the respective nut holding legs with a limited arrangement interval of the device connecting portions effectively forms the nut holding holes in a thick holding wall instead of between two independent nut holding legs. This shortens creepage distances between the nuts and the bolts and presents problems in terms of insulation.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a device connector capable of increasing the strength of nut holding legs while ensuring a sufficient creepage distance between adjacent device connecting portions.